<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>crush culture by hyejoosprouts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153893">crush culture</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyejoosprouts/pseuds/hyejoosprouts'>hyejoosprouts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lmao what is this, M/M, Multi, frat boy seungyoun, hangyul plays hard to get, hints of seungwoo x yohan !!, lil bro dohyon, seungyul centric, twink hangyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyejoosprouts/pseuds/hyejoosprouts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hangyul thinks he's loveproof.<br/>seungyoun doesn't think so otherwise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul, Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>crush culture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lee Hangyul finds the idea of romance <em>disgusting</em>. He doesn't understand the idea of all the people around him who'd kill for finding someone they want to love. As stupid as it sounds, having a relationship is somehow a requirement to get through university - girls with boys, boys with boys, girls with girls, and anything in between where people are free to love (Despite a conservative environment. Thanks, South Korea). Never would Hangyul want to stick his tongue into someone else's mouth and suck their face off for the sake of "love". Hangyul abhors the stupid "L" word that signifies your deep affection for someone...or maybe something. All Hangyul knew that he was a stressed bisexual who believes he's an aromantic - Hangyul's only need to survive college is his bestfriend, Kim Yohan.</p>
<p>Enter Cho Seungyoun, the university's frat boy and all-rounder. When he laid eyes on hangyul, Seungyoun felt like his world has turned upside down. He didn't believe that a whole [and delicious] Lee Hangyul existed, even thinking that pretty Korean boys only roamed the world outside their campus. With the help of fellow frat boys Han Seungwoo and Kim Wooseok, Seungyoun is prepared to win over the hot-headed, ill-mannered Hangyul. But, it'll be tough, as Hangyul thinks that...</p>
<p>...crush culture is sickeningly exhausting. And, Hangyul should think of a quick way to ward off the frat boy from his sight in order to avoid catching feeings.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>